Aku Mencintaimu Pagi, Siang, Sore, Malam
by Soran Lahmeer
Summary: "Di pagi hari akan ada apa?" Logika bertanya. "Akan ada harapan baru dan cinta yang tidak baru, tetapi diperbaharui," Hati menjawab. MelloxMatt.


**Aku Mencintaimu Pagi, Siang, Sore, Malam**

**By taskebab**

.

.

.

.

"_Di pagi hari akan ada apa? Siang? Sore? Malam juga – akan ada apa di sana?"  
_

.

.

.

.

**Aku Mencintaimu Pagi, Siang, Sore, Malam**

**Author | **Taskebab

**Fandom | **Death Note

**Disclaimer | **Tsugumi Ouba, Takeshi Obata

**Genre | **Romance, Drama

**Rating | **K+

**Pairing | **MelloxMatt

**Summary**

"Di pagi hari akan ada apa? Siang? Sore? Malam juga – akan ada apa di sana?" Logika bertanya, "Akan ada harapan baru, dan cinta yang tidak baru – tetapi diperbaharui," Hati menjawab dengan senyum. / "Apa yang kau harapkan di pagi hari? Bukankah aku sudah cukup indah untuk menemani malammu?" Sang Rembulan mengerutkan dahinya, "Saat di mana ia membukakan tirai kamarku dan menyapaku dengan 'Selamat pagi'."

**Author Note**

OK, yang pertama – tanggal 31 Mei kemarin saya memutuskan _quit_ dari kita tercinta ini #cielah. Alasannya gara-gara saya kena WB yang benar-benar sangat parah sampai mentok tidak bisa menulis apapun (bahkan jurnal *baca : diary* pun engga bisa), dan saya yang ingin lebih fokus ke sekolah (Author pindah ke kota lain, jadi parno dan nervous sama sekolahnya). Tapi emang jodoh tidak kemana, jiwa penulis fanfic udah meresap di akar hati saya! Tiap ada inspirasi langsung catet bawa ke rumah, tiap nonton video klip langsung ke-inspirasi langsung catet. Batin saya tersiksa, saudara-saudara! (readers : emang gue saudara lo?) Makanya saya berkeputusan untuk **come back**. Soal fic-fic yang kelanjur dihapus? Semua file-nya udah ilang dari PC saya *okayface* ya udah langsung baca aja deh~

.

.

.

.

**Aku Mencintaimu Pagi, Siang, Sore, Malam**

.

.

.

.

**Pagi. Harapan baru.**

.

.

.

.

_Sebelas November. Tahun 2009._

Aku membuka mata safirku, kupaksakan. Kelopak mataku sangat berat, bulu mataku bagai tonggak-tonggak baja. Sinar matahari menyerang penglihatanku tanpa terima ampun dengan sinarnya yang sangat menyakitkan, seperti pupilku tidak bekerja sama sekali dan terus membuka lebar meminta cahaya. Argh, sial – perih sekali sekujur tubuhku. Oh, aku lupa soal penyerangan kemarin rupanya. Lucu sekali.

Kuputuskan untuk merebahkan lagi tubuhku – lagi-lagi perih muncul karena tubuhku otomatis bergerak dan bagian yang terluka menggesek ranjang. Aku masih membuka mataku sedikit, menatap jijik pada darah yang ada di perban dan ranjang putih yang kini menjadi tempat rebahku. Bau anyir tercium oleh indera penciumanku walau samar-samar. Aku jadi sedikit merasa kerdil. Ah tidak –

Aku merasa lemah sekali. Aku hanya bisa tidur tidak berdaya seperti ini. _Che!_

'KREEEK' tirai sepertinya dibuka makin lebar. Mataku sakit! Tapi kemudian aku mendengar suara yang... entah. Kurindukan? Sudah lama tidak kudengar walau sekarang sudah agak nge-_bass_?

"Selamat pagi, Mello. Hari baru, harapan baru. Iya kan?" suara seorang laki-laki memaksaku membuka mataku, mencoba menangkap figur yang tadi berbicara padaku walau pandanganku masih setengah kabur.

Rambut hitam-_olive_. Baju _stripes_ hitam-merah. _Gameboy _di tangannya. _Goggle _berlensa oranye yang menutupi matanya – seakan warna matanya tidak boleh ditunjukkan ke sembarang orang.

Aku tahu.

"Selamat pagi, Matt."

.

.

.

.

**Siang. Aku mengagumimu. **

.

.

.

.

"_Matto, socchi wa dou da?"_

Apartemen bobrok. Tidak ada aktifitas selain _spy_. Sendirian – Matt ada di ruangan lain. Sungguh, aku bosan. Maka dari itu aku mengangkat telepon genggam dan meneleponnya – meski kami masih ada dalam satu apartemen. Aku tidak mau mengganggu kerjanya.

"Bosan. Mengawasi sesuatu yang tidak bergerak sama sekali itu membosankan."

Samar-samar terdengar suara _game_ dari arah ruangan Matt – tidak, sejak tadi malah. Dalam hati aku tersenyum – dengan tanpa sadar senyum itu sudah terpatri kecil di bibirku. Kapan lagi aku bisa menemukan orang yang bisa mengawasi kamera tersembunyi, berusaha menaikkan _level game_, melaporkan hasil _observasi_, dan sempat-sempatnya memikirkan sereal dan rokoknya dalam waktu yang bersamaan kalau bukan Matt? Aku bukan orang yang mau kalah dengan orang lain – dengan kata lain : Perfeksionis dan kompetitif. Tapi rasanya aku harus mengalah pada Matt untuk hal-hal yang _multi-tasking _seperti ini.

"Matt, aku kagum padamu," bisikku. Tidak pada siapa-siapa – hanya udara kosong dan aku yang mendengarnya.

"Kau masih enak, bisa mendengar suara cewek manis. Bagaimana kalau kita bertukar pekerjaan saja? Aku benar-benar bosan."

Ah, tambah lagi : Memikirkan wanita yang jelas-jelas KIRA kedua. Ia memang bisa membuatku _facepalm_ sekaligus terkekeh kecil dengan tingkahnya.

.

.

.

.

**Sore . Aku Memahamimu. Kau Memahamiku.**

.

.

.

.

"Matt, bisakah kau berhenti memainkan _gameboy_ konyolmu itu dan kita bekerja?" Mello menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa hitam favoritnya – frustasi, mengusap-usap dahinya dengan gerakan malas. Sepertinya langit oranye yang indah tidak bisa menenangkan sang mantan _mafiosso._ Matt masih tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari layar _gameboy_-nya.

"Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi _boss-_nya kalah," sang _chain-smoker_ meminta negoisasi. Sang _chocolate-freak_ hanya menghela nafas sebal kemudian memutuskan menunggu satu menit.

"MATT! Aku bilang hentikan _game _bodohmu dan ayo kerja!" Mello merebut _gameboy_ Matt begitu saja, kemudian membuangnya ke lantai begitu saja dengan keras sampai menjadi puing-puing. Musik _game _berhenti bergema – hanya ada suara patahan-patahan _gameboy_ yang masih bergetar yang tersisa. Mello hanya membuang pandangannya, tertunduk. Tidak berani menatap _gameboy_ yang sudah tidak karuan itu, apalagi menatap pemiliknya, "_Sorry_. Nanti kuganti," suaranya memelan.

Hening. Hanya hening. Matt hanya bisa menatap _gameboy_-nya yang sudah tak berbentuk, kemudian menatap Mello – begitu terus, bergantian. Ia menurunkan _goggle_-nya sampai melingkari lehernya. Ia berjalan dengan pasti ke arah Mello yang masih menunduk, kemudian ia rengkuh tubuh pemuda yang lebih tua dua bulan darinya itu. Tidak begitu erat. Ia singkapkan rambut _honey blond _yang baginya 'indah' itu, kemudian benamkan wajahnya di leher sang _blonde._

"Bodoh, harusnya aku yang minta maaf...," ia berbisik. Lembut.

Mello tersenyum. Matt sulit dipahami – tapi rasanya Mello telah bisa melengkapi _puzzle_ itu sedikit demi sedikit.

.

.

.

.

**Malam. Aku Berjanji Mencintaimu Lebih Lagi Hari Esok.**

.

.

.

.

_25 Januari. Tahun 2010._

"Mello."

"Ada apa, Matt?"

"Menurutmu, akan ada apa hari besok?"

Mello menelan ludah. Ya, ia ingat – bahkan pemikiran itu terus mengganggunya. Ia dan Matt telah merencanakan sebuah skenario penculikan Dewi Kira – yang sudah pasti akan mengakitbatkan kematian yang tak terelakkan bagi mereka berdua. Tidak mengenakkan, sadis. Dengan cara tersadis. Ia mengesampingkan segala pemikiran negatif itu. Semua bisa terjadi – termasuk kemungkinan bahwa mereka akan selamat. "Akan ada keberhasilan kita, Matt." Ia tersenyum. Palsu. Ada kemungkinan mereka selamat, itu berarti juga ada kemungkinan bahwa mereka akan tewas.

"Keberhasilan? Bagaimana kalau kita gagal?"

"Kalau kita gagal, kita akan coba lagi."

Matt tersenyum, menggigit rokoknya kuat. Walau selama ini baginya merokok di ranjang dengan sang kekasih berebah di sampingnya sambil memandang bulan dari jendela kamar itu sangat menyenangkan dan menenangkan, "Haha, kau salah, Mell. Salah total."

Mello hanya diam, mempersilakan Matt untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. Mendengarkan perkataannya – setiap kata-katanya dengan telinga yang hanya untuknya seorang sekarang.

"Keberhasilan kita kan tidak pasti. Sama kemungkinannya seperti keberhasilan kita. _Teehee, _tapi ada hal yang pasti kok." Matt menatap lurus ke arah bulan. Mengembuskan asap rokok ke langit-langit kamar yang meminta jatah nikotin.

"Apa?"

"Aku akan mencintaimu lebih dari hari ini. Tidurlah, nanti kau kecapekan." Ia mengecup kening Si Manisnya, kemudian menjatuhkan diri dalam alam mimpi yang lelap, "_Oyasumi."_

_"Hn. Oyasumi."_

.

.

.

.

"Di pagi hari akan ada apa? Siang? Sore? Malam juga – akan ada apa di sana?"

.

.

.

.

"Akan ada harapan baru, dan cinta yang tidak baru – tetapi diperbaharui."

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau harapkan di pagi hari? Bukankah aku sudah cukup indah untuk menemani malammu? Bukankah aku yang sinarnya menenangkan ini lebih baik daripada mentari yang menyengat dan terik? Bukankah bintang-bintang yang berkilau dan mungil lebih indah daripada serentetan awan mendung yang selalu memberi perasaan tak menentu?"

.

.

.

.

"Saat di mana ia membukakan tirai kamarku dan menyapaku dengan 'Selamat pagi'."

.

.

.

.

**-END-**

**Author Note**

OOC, lebay, kamseupay dll dll itu kayaknya susah sembuhnya dari setiap fic saya XDD hahaha~ review?


End file.
